


Alcohol, Fantasy and Other Things

by ElessarAmadeus



Category: Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones
Genre: M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElessarAmadeus/pseuds/ElessarAmadeus
Summary: 在大多数情况下，你都不能信任欧比旺的酒量。





	Alcohol, Fantasy and Other Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ronwu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronwu/gifts).



> 简而言之，春药Anakin和醉酒Obiwan.ep1和ep2的时间线，就是个19岁的学徒Anakin啦。  
> 梗来自我美丽的敦，这个梗从昨天上午把我折磨到现在。我俩经过一周的飙车之旅之后终于开始饿得易腿而食了，可喜可贺（。）  
> 欧比讲的关于奎刚的那段话包括我自己根据JA内容对二人关系的瞎写，以及敦提供给我的JA5的原句：“他曾想过，一定要做一个有史以来最好的徒弟。他的身心都将与师父融为一体，尽心侍奉。”
> 
> blow job.各种下流性幻想预警。女装受提及。一年没正经写过东西，开着一辆老爷车，提前祝各位七夕快乐～

在大多数情况下，你都不能信任欧比旺的酒量。安纳金一边用点头敷衍着师父在微醺之后更加旺盛的表达欲，一边用一个客套的微笑回绝了对师父“图谋不轨”的异族女孩。他绕过欧比旺接下那杯软饮，由内而外翻腾着气泡的猩红色液体不由得让人想到喷薄欲出的火山岩浆。灯红酒绿的花花世界最能令年轻人迷失其间、流连忘返，更何况是生性爱玩好动的天行者？可是当他身边跟着一个被酒精搞得七荤八素的师父，一切就不能任由他的性子来。十九岁之前的安纳金绝对无法想象自己的学徒生涯里还会有这样的夜晚：师父不仅在休息日拉他去泡吧，还要给他没完没了地讲绝地武士之间流传的八卦。更重要的是，他还得帮师父挡下小姑娘们的糖衣炮弹。好吧，我们的肯诺比大师天杀地吸引人，可他明天还要拯救银河系呢！  
“其实，绝地禁止爱但不禁止性……哈，你说长老会？温杜其实也有个红颜知——唔。”这是欧比旺上一次喝大之后的肺腑之言，安纳金不得不用一枚圣女果堵住对方的嘴，才能阻止接下来的限制级内容。这天晚上的欧比旺要比上一次好很多（因为安纳金对师父的酒量有了把握，挡住了更多的邀请并抢走了欧比旺的钱包），他一脸严肃又饱含深情地向安纳金讲起自己和奎刚的过往。  
“……毕竟你不是在圣殿长大的，我年轻的徒弟。你可能无法理解我那时的心理。我为奎刚能收我为徒做过多少努力？我在秉烛夜游。我的希望与喜悦因他而燃起星星之火，那火光也因他被捻灭。尔后，我任由愤慨与失意的海潮将我卷至孤岛，紧接着又在黑暗中摸索，拼命奔回他身边……他在呼唤我，这是原力告诉我的事情。我清楚自己在十三四岁时做下每一个的决定都会或多或少地影响我的一生。在梅利达/达恩，我想起我曾对自己发誓要做一个有史以来最好的学徒，我的身心都将与我的师父融为一体，尽心侍奉。”  
安纳金又明白了一个道理。满嘴跑火车的欧比旺不可怕，喝得微醺、开始作起诗的欧比旺才是最让他受不了的。他是不是在那双眼睛里瞥见了泪光？安纳金不太清楚，因为自从他把手里的饮料喝下一半之后，就感觉有点不对劲。他仿佛感受到了原力的暗涌，顺着血管流遍四肢百骸。这下，他打定主意要拉着欧比旺回去了。  
“……安纳金，我的徒弟。尽管你还很年轻，但我相信我们很快就能达到那种身心融为一体的境界，对不对？”  
“啊？你是说……呃，是的，师父。”安纳金看起来同意得十分勉强，不过正在兴头上的欧比旺可没注意到这些。他碧蓝的眼睛一眨一眨，就这么看着自己的徒弟放下酒杯，结了账，拉起自己就往外走。

身、心、融、为、一、体？安纳金满脑子都是这几个字，大写加粗，循环滚动。除了这几个字，他的大脑里还塞下了一双明亮的蓝眼睛、某人唇角扬起的好看弧度和在他年少时无数次春梦里一闪而过的一缕金发。  
欧比旺！这全他妈是天杀的欧比旺。安纳金现在才明白这个：他的师父，就是他那么多年来百思不得其解的性幻想对象。他一直在女性绝地武士里寻找这个原型，原来一开始就是错误方向。他意识到了这个事实时刚刚启动飞船，而坐在身边的欧比旺出奇地安静。  
“师父？”安纳金趁着飞船上升的空闲转头瞥了一眼身边的人，他还以为欧比旺睡着了呢。  
“我刚才都对你说了些什么……”欧比旺瘫在座位上，艰难地抬手把几缕垂到额前的碎发撩上去，开口道，“我，我是不是提起了奎刚？”  
“是的，师父。不过没关系的……”安纳金想试图说出什么可以安慰欧比旺的话，但他放弃了。就像欧比旺说的那样，他不会真正理解那些事情。  
“……没关系？”  
“是的，师父。无论过去发生了什么，现在你是我的师父了。我……我不会让你们失望的。”安纳金天行者，你在说什么鬼话！如果现在不是在驾驶飞船，他想狠掐大腿让自己清醒一下。说起来，这真的见鬼。整个晚上他只喝了几杯苏打水和那杯“岩浆”，而现在脑子就快成了一锅浆糊。他撇了撇嘴，下意识加快了飞船的速度。

安纳金牵着欧比旺的手一直从下飞船到上楼，是因为欧比旺在之前上飞船的时候差点头朝下栽倒在地上。欧比旺根本没记住那些，他在走下飞船时，也不觉得自己醉得离谱。他不甩开安纳金的手是因为他懒得和臭小孩废话——他这一个晚上说的话已经够多了，多到他嗓子冒烟。他就这样任由对方拉着他走进公寓的大门，进电梯，打开房门，走进去。  
现在，欧比旺觉得喝多的明显不是自己，绝对是安纳金。你瞧，哪个心智正常的大小伙子会搂着比自己大十五岁的老师父，像个五岁小孩一样嘟嘟囔囔地要晚安吻呢？  
为了尽快把小朋友打发走，欧比旺勉为其难地吻了一下安纳金的脸颊：“回你的房间去。”  
“师父……”安纳金低下头，这样的神情在欧比旺看来仿佛受到了天大的委屈。噢，那就和欧比旺不肯给十二岁的安纳金买飞船模型时的表情一模一样。  
“又怎么啦？”欧比旺捏起安纳金长长的学徒辫的末端。在任何时候任何场合欧比旺都忍不住去安慰这个把自己圈在怀里的小屁孩。  
安纳金抬起头盯着欧比旺，眼中盛满朦胧的暧昧，欧比旺只在安纳金和女孩子们调笑时见到过这样的神情。而浮现这样神情的安纳金接下来会做什么？欧比旺被酒精搞当机的大脑早就罢了工，原力拒绝向他回答这种问题。  
“我想要的不是那样的。”欧比旺的沉默仿佛刺伤了安纳金，这是欧比旺在原力为他们打造的精神链接中感受到的。透过原力传来的朦胧情意让欧比旺分了神，他正艰难分析着其名为何，便感受到了一双柔软的嘴唇，并拦住了那根企图在他的口腔里肆虐的舌头。

安纳金天行者的梦里向来什么都有，师父的无情又引人遐想的拒绝更让他感到这个梦境真实得不可思议。他舔了舔嘴角回忆他尝到的柔软嘴唇，鲜红潮湿的舌头如何推拒他的进攻，他的手指怎样滑进欧比旺金色的发丝，细碎的胡茬如何磨蹭他的手掌。那抹暗金的影子终于拥有了实体，被他填满了血肉……印象中这具身躯的各种细节让他感到前所未有的兴奋——是的，同性师徒之间见过彼此的裸体，这不算太奇怪吧？  
“你说过的，我们的身心很快就能融为一体……而我，将尽心侍奉您。”  
安纳金不忌惮在梦里为所欲为。谁他妈会在意这些？他巧妙地将欧比旺的话解读为充满诱惑的性暗示，而在现实中他耻于吐露分毫。  
“难道你不想吗，师父？”他坏心眼地追问，直到看见欧比旺脸上的愠怒与羞耻。这二者都让那张脸染上美妙的红晕。欧比旺凑上前试图用一个吻来让他闭嘴，而他在吸吮欧比旺的舌头时顺手脱掉了两个人身上的长袍。老天，欧比旺在他的怀里颤抖了一下，这简直让他的腿发软，差点射在裤子里。他的师父带着他从客厅一路跌跌撞撞地走到自己的房间门口，这一路上他已经把欧比旺扒到只剩一件打底衫和一条内裤。他是个乖孩子，所以走到门口时他贴心地帮师父扭动了门把手。结果就是欧比旺重心不稳并没有意识到原力的警告，把纠缠在一起的两个人一并带倒。  
安纳金及时用手肘支撑住身体，使得自己没有整个人摔在欧比旺身上。欧比旺吃痛的闷哼让他忽略了关节的热痛，他再次吻住对方的嘴唇，如愿以偿地侵入湿滑的口腔。安纳金妄图把他所知的一切挑逗技巧都用在欧比旺身上，贪婪地想满足他所有的性幻想。他放过了身下人被啃得通红的嘴唇，用手掌滑过对方的胸膛，隔着内裤舔吻欧比旺灼热的凸起。这逼得欧比旺用手肘撑起上半身，涨红了脸按着安纳金的脑袋命令安纳金转移到床上去。耽于情欲的小屁孩照做了，他把欧比旺横抱起来的时候不忘捏一把对方的屁股。  
他愈发渴望爱抚赤裸的欧比旺，吻遍他的全身。  
他记得欧比旺修长有力的双腿，汩汩的水流带着泡沫顺着那条腿优美的线条滑下来……他竟然是在公共浴室注意这些细节的人！？  
算了，那可是他的师父欧比旺（总是见鬼地火辣）。  
如果还有下一次春梦，他愿意想象出一个下半身只穿着超短裙的欧比旺，阴茎勃起后会顶起那轻薄的裙摆，勾勒出一个模糊的轮廓。  
“老天，希望你可以满足我一次，我的要求可并不高呢。  
“我真的想……操你的屁股，欧比旺。”  
在原力另一端的欧比旺看来，安纳金仿佛被情欲烧坏了脑子，就这么疯狂地通过师徒链接传输给他以欧比旺为主角的成人影片。安纳金当然对这些事一点都不知道，他都没想过自己大敞的精神区域会让他的师父一览无余。他体内的“原力”指引着他彻底扒光欧比旺。

安纳金明白要想做点过分的事情，要先给对方一点甜头尝尝。他刚把内裤褪到欧比旺的膝盖就忍不住凑回去亲吻伞状的前端，埋头嘬起双球那一层薄皮，引出欧比旺的一阵呻吟。他一边浅含着欧比旺的分身，一边用手把挂在腿上的内裤扯下来，从而完全打开欧比旺的双腿。他的手掌撑在欧比旺的大腿上，时而急促地吞吐着，时而用舌头磨蹭丝滑的柱身。他不敢抬眼看欧比旺的表情，他渴望又拒绝听到欧比旺的呻吟，担心这样的感官冲击会让他直接丢脸地射到裤子里。而欧比旺根本无法抗拒这种快感，他被安纳金的欲望席卷其中。他感受着肌肉的收缩，窄小火热的口腔紧紧包裹他的勃起，顶端直戳对方的喉头。当他想起这一切来自安纳金天行者时，他不由得肌肉紧绷，狠狠揪住安纳金脑后的学徒辫。他的呻吟是暗示，是对安纳金的鼓动。他的男孩聪明到了解他的一切，顺从地抓着他的大腿将他吸到高潮，埋头任由他射进嘴里。  
“我只让别人给我做过……看起来你爱死了这个，师父。”安纳金的嘴唇离开柱头时故意发出“啵”的一声。年轻的小子一边舔掉唇角的精液，一边撩起还挂在欧比旺身上的半透明打底衫，让他的师父完全赤裸。  
“我不知道在这种时候夸你天赋异禀是否合适，安纳金。”欧比旺沉浸在高潮的余韵中，晕乎乎又不甘示弱地扯着安纳金身上的布料。他已经高潮过一次，而臭小子至今还把自己裹得严严实实。  
安纳金没有回答，只是在笑。他正在看着欧比旺笑。他掩饰不住脸上的笑意，可也不耽误他站起身急吼吼地把自己脱个精光。然后他再次蹲下来环住欧比旺的腰，托着屁股直接把欧比旺抱了起来爬上床。他轻轻放下欧比旺时又把脸蹭上赤裸汗湿的胸膛，哧哧地笑出了声，他掰开欧比旺的双腿时脸上还是像孩子一样高兴。

现在欧比旺觉得安纳金故意要把自己逼疯，事实就是如此。这个小王八蛋让自己的十指都沾满了草莓味润滑剂，一边屈指扩张一边用其他粘乎乎的手指在欧比旺的会阴处打转，还不忘把外部残存的液体舔得干干净净，就像从来没吃过草莓酱。欧比旺很久没和男人做过了，所以后穴紧得要命。安纳金的手指一探进去肠壁就猛烈皱缩，他试了好几次才塞进了两根手指。  
“师父，如果我现在就想射该怎么办？”  
“那你就是一点都禁不起夸，安纳金。”为什么他在梦里要操欧比旺的时候，欧比旺还是会对他摆一副臭脸？他的师父总喜欢在嘴上捞回点什么。安纳金虽然清楚这一点，但还是会莫名其妙地生气。他的幻想居然也对他那么残忍。  
“我明白你的意思，师父。”安纳金软下声线讨好地说着。与欧比旺相处多年，他心里对如何哄欧比旺高兴一清二楚，只不过大部分时间他都不想那么做。手指抽出时带来的空虚感令欧比旺发出不满的哼声，随即他便得到了安抚。欧比旺的颈肩迎来了细碎绵密的亲吻，安纳金听话地只在锁骨以下烙下吻痕，用轻声细语哄骗身下人合上双眼，告诉对方他会又轻又温柔……  
下一秒安纳金就狠狠地操了进去，疼得欧比旺紧绷得像拉满弦的弓。他的力气足够在欧比旺的大腿留下鲜红的抓痕，滚烫紧致的后穴简直要把阴茎像巧克力一样融化。欧比旺的下半身要比他的主人坦诚得多，比如他甜美的甬道正又湿又热地咬着那根硬挺，再度勃起的分身渗出前液诱人抚慰。欧比旺有多疼就有多爽，这两种感觉已经一起把安纳金的理智炸得渣都不剩，可欧比旺还在固执地挣扎。他晃动着腰身尽力适应的同时，脸上又出现了那种享受又厌恶、渴求又拒绝的神情。于是安纳金既不抽动，也不去碰欧比旺一根手指头。  
“都是你的错，欧比旺。”安纳金听到自己这样说着，啃噬欧比旺滚动的喉结。他凑近欧比旺的耳根说话时才发现那里红到像要滴出血。  
“你太紧了，夹得我根本动不了。”  
不等欧比旺反唇相讥，安纳金就把他的师父从床上捞起来，让重力拽着欧比旺把插入体内的阴茎吞得更深。他在故意打破欧比旺定下的所有规则。他的师父在他的怀里挣扎扭动，把他的肩膀咬得生疼。可这样只能磨蹭出更多的快感，还让坏心眼的男孩发现了能令年长者神魂颠倒的开关。安纳金控制着角度屡屡擦过那个部位的边缘，直到逼得怀里的人喘叫着承认，欧比旺可以为了被安纳金操到高潮做他妈的任何事。  
安纳金满意了。他又快又狠地顶着欧比旺，抓着绵软的臀肉咬着肩膀一次次用力碾过前列腺。他揪着欧比旺的头发迫使其仰起头，露出优美的颈部线条。汗水与眼泪混在一起模糊了欧比旺的表情，那样子看上去仿佛要进行圣洁的献祭，可交合处旖旎混乱的景象又暴露了淫荡的本质。他耐不住性子细细品尝送到嘴边的盛宴，只得如猛兽一般榨干欧比旺的一切。因为他永远不是个听话的孩子，在梦里当然更要为所欲为，做个真正的混蛋。他想要的就是干到欧比旺哭着求他，用他精液灌满欧比旺的屁股，让欧比旺第二天下不了床。谁他妈在乎欧比旺明天要不要拯救银河系？  
欧比旺根本没有骂安纳金的力气。他用腿勾住安纳金的腰都很勉强，于是不得不紧紧搂住安纳金的脖子来保持平衡，就像溺水的人抓住一块漂浮的木板。他的神智已经不允许他凑出一个完整的语句，他羞于承认安纳金让他爽到叫不出声，只能从喉咙里发出含混不清的呜咽。他无法通过原力感受周围的世界，因为安纳金拽着他坠入了情欲的漩涡，沉溺于最深的端点。经历了先前的跌宕后，爆发的瞬间反而显得平淡得过分。他空不出手抚慰自己的下半身就算了，安纳金竟然一根手指没动。不过那可怜的阴茎还是抽搐着喷出少量的白浊，黏在安纳金的腹肌上。欧比旺的腿无力地挂在安纳金的腰上，他意识到安纳金的精液浇在他的体内时，才迷迷糊糊地想起他提醒过对方要戴套。欧比旺倒在床上，浑身酸软到像被剔了骨头。他无法推拒安纳金又一次把自己扯进怀里。

没错，春梦一场就是比真实的性爱方便很多，不用负任何责任。比如事后的温存，麻烦的清理，这些都是安纳金讨厌的东西。这次他射爆了欧比旺的屁股，下一次他希望可以射欧比旺一脸，他想看欧比旺卷翘过分的睫毛沾上精液的模样……噢，最好是一个把胡子剔干净的欧比旺，拜托了，他想啃咬那干净圆润的下巴，欧比旺的胡子大大降低了他品尝那里的体验。  
不过这个梦还没结束，他可以再做点其他恶劣至极的事情。被他操开的欧比旺就躺在他面前，模糊的泪痕，汗湿的金发，紧闭的双眼，红肿的双唇，该死地诱人。安纳金无法按捺。他用膝盖顶开欧比旺的腿缝，用软趴趴的阴茎蹭着欧比旺小腹上残留的精液。他的食指蘸取腹肌上还未干涸的精斑，涂抹在欧比旺的唇间。  
“尝尝你自己的味道，欧比旺。”  
“安……安纳金……”欧比旺的声音沙哑，又带着柔软的尾音。看起来半梦半醒的欧比旺下意识用舌头卷住入侵的手指，令人满意的配合让安纳金微笑了起来，他的手指缓慢翻搅着欧比旺的舌头。  
“想尝尝我的吗？”安纳金的手绕到了欧比旺身后，顺着臀缝悄悄溜进去，摸到那个隐秘的入口揉按几下。  
欧比旺眯着眼睛摇头，得到的奖励是安纳金用两根手指戳进后穴。安纳金终于近距离地、毫无保留地看清了欧比旺被插入时的表情。可是他相信不管是欧比旺第一次射进他嘴里时的样子还是欧比旺的屁眼被他填满的样子，都要更加诱人。那些他都没看清楚，有那么一点遗憾，不过你不能对春梦要求那么苛刻。安纳金的手指引导着后穴内的更多精液冉冉地流到欧比旺的大腿内侧。他将膝盖退出，欧比旺的湿滑黏腻的腿就夹住了他的手，传来淫靡的凉意。他一点都不想把手抽出来了。他往下挪了挪，把脸埋进欧比旺温暖的胸口里，满足到记不清欧比旺后来又对他说了些什么。他记得这是一次真实得过分的梦境，那里面有一个神志不清又火辣性感到完美的欧比旺。


End file.
